


Gia na xeperasteí i ble fotiá (To Tame The Blue Fire) - Idia Shroud x OC

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, English, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: "How a love like ours can turn even the darkest, coldest realms into the happiest of homes." - Nikita Gill. || A fluffy smut drabble about Idia's "Persephone".
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hello guys! I have time to write sweet fluff for my OC and Idia! I included a quick info about her so you readers can have an idea who she is. Idia Shroud belongs to the Twisted Wonderland series.

Name: Kori Bellerose

Dorm: Pomefiore

Year: Second year

Age: 17

Affiliated with: Vil Schoenheit (Cousin)

Hair color: Light chocolate brown

Eye color: Red

Height: 5"3 ft.

Kori is one of Vil's cousins, and of course, a beautiful maiden. However unlike Pomefiore students, her beauty is natural: she can live without skincare but Vil will NEVER allow that after spoiling her so much with gifts. She loves Vil so much because of his affection and care though sometimes she does think he is overdoing his routine.

She is also described as "weird" nevertheless because of some of her mannerisms and behavior, but Pomefiore respects her and treats her like a princess with honorifics. She has good communication skills but cannot stand being around crowded places as she reasons that it drains her so much. She prefers quiet places and rather spends time on small groups, contrasting to Vil's vain attitude. She only comes out whenever because she does not want to ruin Vil's "reputation".

Kori spends most of her time on the internet rather than socializing in person, unless if you are very close to her. She is too afraid of people knowing the real her because she thinks it will make her horrible, plus again, she doesn't want to shame Vil. She also loves playing video games or reading articles online rather than having time for skincare.

Likes: Games, Food, Pomefiore dormitory, Music, Idia Shroud, Ortho Shroud

Dislikes: Sports, Too much social interaction, Crowds, Noise

Hobbies: Reading Articles, Writing, Playing Games, Eating Pomegranate, Small Animal Walking, Stalking Online (lol) , Anything that really takes her interest tbh.

Person of Interest: Idia from Ignihyde

Kori only met him once at a student gathering and they stared at each other for seconds. She decided not to tell this to Vil (yet) and tried gathering info about him via internet or school sources. She did subtle stalking and came across him... Or so.. His voice only gadget times and had some short conversations with him (since he always excuses himself).

She had social medias over sites and on a certain chat site she eventually had a codename where she can speak without getting caught. She and Idia were rather talkative in there not knowing that it was both of them, but eventually Idia finds out that its her (because he stalks her too) and was hesitant knowing Vil.

Kori suddenly knows that it was Idia whom she often converses when she confessed. (tldr they were both stalking each other 😂)

Small background on how she got inside an "All Boys School" :

Kori is the daughter of a High Court Seelie, but was neglected because her mother is an Unseelie. She may have a high position but her Unseelie blood makes her thr unwanted child. Her mother wanted to kill her but Vil Schoenheim (who was a young boy back then) who was graced with elegance and beauty, kindly asked the Seelie if he can have her instead. How Vil had connections with fairies was still shrouded with mystery, but it is clear that he had strong information with magic and that Seelie woman is related to him by extension.

Since then, Kori grew up with Vil and became his favorite cousin. He made sure she is beautiful and healthy, treated well and hid the truth as of why her parents gave her. She got into Nightraven college using Vil's authority as Pomefiore's dorm leader, and by passing the qualifications of the dorm's rules.


	2. Gia na xeperasteí i ble fotiá (To Tame A Blue Fire) - Idia Shroud x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Ah! I forgot to tell the setting, my bad! Kori visited Idia in Ignihyde dormitory to meet up with him. It was supposed to be a chill meeting but things started getting steamy :))) RIP Vil you will have more wrinkles. Jsyk Kori and Idia already are dating but they never did that yet sooooo... the answer is "research".

Idia gripped on her waist carefully as they both shared a deep kiss together. It wasn't the first time they kissed and so he was getting used to this nice feeling. Their lips pressed as their mouths opened, swirling their tongues. He was careful not to hit Kori's tongue with his sharp teeth though, for she might get hurt.

The female moaned and breathed, feeling cloudy and steamy. She patted him by the shoulder to tell him to give her air. Her cheeks were red as she breathed, moving her head to the side to allow him to pamper her neck with kisses. She firmly gripped on his shoulders while mumbling.

"Nhn..." she cooed daring, her breath hot as she half opens her eyes. She seems to enjoy it. A few moments later, they kissed again and shared intimacy.

He worked his way skillfully as planned. Idia came prepared not to disappoint nor fail her. He never had done things like this before but he still went doing it, all for her to feel pleasant.

Releasing her to give her space once more, he breathed hotly and pampered her neck with steamy kisses, his slender fingers tiptoing. Her gentle moaning gave him a weird feeling, but something tells him that this is the right thing to do. He tugged her uniform moreso, partially undressing her shoulders.

Kori felt hot when he did that. His agressiveness appalled her but she still allowed it. "I.. dia.." she mumbled smooth, groaning sexually as she tugs on his shirt. "It tickles..."

It was supposed to feel that way. He was proud inside, that he was producing good results. Despite the careful calculations, he started to feel the warmth and need in between these. He did not expect that this is hotter than how it was described.

His manly urges are starting to eat the sane process, and Idia has yet to feel that properly.

"Oh..." She sounded more sexual when he moved his hand uncontrollably on her breast area. Even though she was still clothed, her sensitivity is obvious.

Now he did not plan that. He panicked inside when he did, but did not show it. He unconsciously seeked the feeling of her chest and pampered it heavily and skillfully with one of his hands, thus hearing more of Kori's unusual moaning.

"Nnh... Idia..." she prodded more, breathing sharp and blushing redder. "Hah... Wait, dear..." she gulped and mumbled, holding on that hand. "I... My uniform... Let's not dirty it..."

Idia blinked and breathed, stopping for awhile. "Mmhn.." he gingerly gave her space and it was unexpected that she would strip herself up, leaving nothing but her underwear. He blushed and was speechless.

Kori only in her underwear. His feelings hissed and shouted deeply. He unconsiously wanted her to strip even that and see her bare, and while he feels so, his beastly urges are starting to rile up.

The female folded her clothes randomly and set it aside a portion where it was farther from them. She too, never rid of her clothes for anyone, but it was him anyway. She did not mind and closed her eyes.

"... You can continue..." she said.

He gulped the second time containing himself. She has so much skin showing, it was overwhelming him. He had more time to stare at her and admire her beautifully. It made his chest pump faster, maybe of nervousness and of desire.

She opens her eyes after the few seconds of no activity. "Ah... Whats wrong..." her shyness exposed as much as her skin is to him, barred while she frowns and blushes. "Did I do something you dislike-"

He gritted and blushed, tugging her close by instinct. She bumped on his chest as she spoke. "No... Its just that you are too beautiful.."

His random confession sparked her yet embarrassed her. She was taken aback by action and started moaning again when he grazed his lips on her skin. "I...see...ah..." It worried her at first but this was a sigh of relief.

Idia's heart thumped faster, like he won't restrain for so long. He undid the front hooks of her brassiere, and let loose her plumpy chest, to which he saw and blushed more of. 'Kori's breasts...' he felt weirder.

Kori blinked and blushed redder. "I..Idia, that's-"

He did the unthinkable. He locked and pressed her more near him as his breath tickled her skin, opening his mouth to carefully pleasure her. He was cautious not to run his sharp teeth on pampering her.

She shut her eyes and moaned even sexually. She shivered and started to feel weak in the knees, as if her energy drained faster. "Ah..." her moans continued to increase the more she pressed herself to him, clinging on him closer.

He pampered both of her breasts while satisfying her. She looked like she clung to life when he did, her grip on him weakening. As much as he had researched about this, it still feels more different than reading. He breathes again, face hotter as he too also had a tingly feeling.

It was his first time to be aroused, and it is all because Kori is right here acting and sounding sexually with him. After all, he is still a man.

He mumbled carefully. "Kori..." his voice stretched of her name, while one of his hands slid on her stomach, feeling her hotness. He lowered his touches and slipped beneath her underwear, which shocked both of them.

"Ah.. That area..." Kori embarrasingly said, but moaned when he touched. "Nnh... It feels weird..."

Idia can agree. To touch a girl's sensitive area is already way past the boundary, but he just did. Her wetness piqued him: he wanted to withdraw in panic but at the same time, he wanted to thrust it in. He takes this as careful notes, and will have to get used to it.

She moaned more when he continued touching, covering her mouth with one hand and shivered. "Mmh!" She jolted soon when he fondled moreover, and then slid his finger inside of her.

"Ah.. Idia... ~"

She leaked some of her juices on his fingers, steamingly catching her breath. Her trembling weakened her but she stayed. "M.. My underwear might stain.. Ah..."

Hearing her plead that way caused him more trouble when it comes to restraining. He pulled the remaining cloth down so she can freely wet without worrying about it. "There.." he considered, still holding while pressing his finger on her insides.

Kori had no clothes worn and is in front of him. He can properly admire her beauty. Her skin was obviously taken care of and pampered, as it shows how smooth it is.

Once again, he felt hotness surge. He was very aroused and he can feel it. 'It wasn't suppose to feel this way' he thought, but he did not deny it.

He pressed and pumped his finger more, earning pleasant moans. Her mouth drew hot breathes as he kissed her again, muffling her.

It excited Kori's body more when it felt trapped and helpless. She kissed back dearly while trying to keep up, but sooner in between both steamy kisses and finger thrusts, hot liquid would spill down and rile on his hands. Sticky sounds splotched each time he pumped on her, and she started to feel good about this too.

She held tighter when she leaked and muffled. Idia was surprised with what happened and stopped, pulling his finger out slowly. She clings more, arms crossed on his neck, weakened and embarrassed.

The male breathed and blushed further. "That was... Sorry, Kori. Did it hurt...?" he asked, and he was ready to withdraw if she said it did.

She shook her head and still blushed. "It didn't..." he was so relieved, but still overwhelmed by new discovery. "Idia, where did you learn that..."

Idia looked down slightly and muttered. "I'm still a man... Its natural instinct." he tried to avoid the question more since it embarrassed him further. "... And last time I was caught off guard. I came prepared."

Kori did not get what he meant but she appreciated it either way. "Did you have an affair with someone else-"

"No, definitely not!" He did not like her to be mistaken. He shook his head, disagreeing. "This is m-my first... And you are going to be that only one, I mean! Ah, Kori, this really startled me too! How can I have anyone else if I disliked social-"

Kori drew him off by sending a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I get it, I get it..." she calmed him. "Right, sorry I asked it that way. Of course I am your only one, Idia." It came out as a tease more than normal wording, and it embarrassed the male further.

Idia calmed yet felt the tension. In between their sweet talks was still his urges of a man. He breathed short and nodded, holding and pressing on her closer.

"Should I stop...?" he asked first, before he loses control. "I.. If we continue, I can't tell what else can I do. This is probably beyond my control after..." he added, eying at her. 'Damn, I missed on reading about certain body reactions. It wasn't suppose to be this way.', he thought.

She pouted and responded further. "I want it too."

He blinked.

"You already pushed me to this state why will you stop...?" she winced, looking at the side slightly. He can tell she is trying so hard. "Besides, I want to know that side of yours too, so... So I can 'come prepared' too, you see."

She played his words right. Kori is smart enough to do that.

He groaned lightly. "Ah... Why are you like this..."

Idia gave in. To hell with research.

Kori can feel how the mood changed from there on. His hair reflected his feeling partially, and he neared her further. Somehow she also felt that he lost some restrains from that, and it was honestly making her feel at ease better than how he contained.

Whatever happens soon, he did not read about. He heavily relied on Virtual worlds, on research, on books, but actual feelings and real life demos are way different. His cold body seeked for that kind of fluffy warmth, and surprisingly his hotness drew edges on him.

He did not hate it. In fact, he felt more lively inside.

She tugged on his sleeves when he drew his two fingers on her entrance. She gasped a moan afterwards when he slid them in, this time it was easier access thanks to her fluids. He was being careful about it too, or trying to do so, moving and swirling them inside.

Her wetness became more obvious as she leaked slowly, and her spill did more than let him thrust on her deeper. She moaned heavily when he did that.

He growled, corresponding to her sexual moaning. His shirt is falling off slightly by her constant tugging, but he didn't mind. He pushed her legs apart little to gap in more access from her lower regions, and its not helping that the scent of her perfume and her mixed cooperatively.

It was heightening his arousal even more.

She tugged on his sleeves more whilst her mewling. He pulled off his fingers from her for a short time to completely take off his top, guessing that she was telling him to strip it off by the way she clings on it.

He breathed while blushing, the cold wind touching his pale skin, but it was ignored due to both of their hotness. Kori was stunned by his figure: more on his skin color. It was comparable to the dorm's founder, and she found his paleness very beautiful.

Idia got shy when he noticed her admiration, but he did not let her 'win' over this situation. He pressed himself further to her, holding on her arms and settled pushy kisses on her skin and cheeks, capturing her mouth open.

'Don't look at me. I'm supposed to be the one doing that...' he thought subtle.

She muffled under her breath with his aggressiveness. As her way of 'forgiveness', she barred her fingers on his shoulders, swirling her tongue against his. His weight pressed on her and she allowed it, her legs locking him closer to her. Beneath there was something weirder.

Idia groaned at the action, and he too, felt it. Kori unconsciously urged him, and he had to do something.

He released her from the deep kisses, grumbling while pressing one of his hands on her fiery cheek. Their saliva connected trickled slow as they depart for air.

"Its warm..." he mouths small, but his body ached for more. "Kori, please... " he added, still trying to be on control.

She nodded and had a jist of what he wanted to tell her. He was too kind, even asking permission after all of this. Of course, Kori can't deny when he is like that.

The male felt relieved that she was okay. Even inside he was panicky, his hand drawn to his belt and unbuckled down without stopping.

'I don't know what I am doing, but I am doing it.' He breathed.

Surprisingly, he undid well. He was not shaky. Pulling down his pants and underwear exposed his arousal, to which he felt embarrassed with, but since he is at fault for stripping her whole, this comes out as a fair trade.

Kori got fixated on his expression before her eyes travelled down, appalled by his length. A mix of heavy frustration and nervousness welcomed her. He is a tall man after all, but she has the slightest ideas of how a men's lower worked, and how it should have looked liked.

"D-Don't stare at it that way...!" He grumbles obviously paranoid, holding on her thighs. "I did not expect it to react so fast-"

"Was it suppose to be that way?! " She asks, also nervous but flurried.

"I dunno...! But it hurts already!"

"Will it even fit- ah!"

'Holy shit, it's big.' She was left speechless when he forced it all the way in due to his flustering. Gritting her teeth she inhaled sharp, enduring the wince of pain while he enters her. 'It won't fit properly!' her thoughts exaggerated.

Idia panicked more when she jolted painfully. "Kori, sorry! Does it hurt a lot!? I won't move then!" Dear Hades, what the hell happened? His face sketched of worrisome more than his enjoyment.

Kori grunted. "Silly, move!"

He was against the idea, but he did move anyway. While she covered her mouth to restrict her sounds, he pushed and pulled as gentle as he can. Her insides were warm but tight, and he breathed heavily at the new feeling.

Idia will take note and remember this. After all, this was the first time he experienced sex, and it must be the same for her. It filled his cold body with a good kind of warmth.

The female bit her lower lips and moaned convincingly soon. She is slowly getting used to this feeling even if it did hurt. Her body rocked on his moderate thrusting, surging hot on her insides.

He also felt the same way. In between his groans was his sprouting hunger for pleasure. Her insides tightened up on his shaft, but the fluids acted as lubricant so he can still move. He breathed and shut his eyes listening to both the sounds they were making, and it creepily gets him to mere excitement.

His hair flamed warmth at this sensation, words also escaped his mouth on the process. "Kori," he mentions, while speeding up slightly. "Are you alright.. Hah... You are spilling hot..."

She responded quick, tearing up in between pleasurable mewls. "I'm fine, its okay, Idia..."

He felt relieved and continued moving on her. His groaning and her moaning filled the short silence while their constant movement.

It fixated like that for minutes. Idia dug deeper to her and she grasped tighter, his length moving and pushing. One of his hands squeezed on her chest, massaging in circles while his hair draped like a fiery curtain. Kori was not hurt though, thank goodness, but the warmth surged more arousal for both.

She cummed the second time when he pushed further, her walls squeezing and tightening yet urging. He also felt his climax reaching to a close, but he won't stop moving. Her insides felt great he wanted more of it, and he never thought it would reach to this situation.

In between her constant escape of "ah's" flooding his ears, her voice breaking at each push, and her chanting his name, he became more pumped driven to the peak. "I-I'm close, Kori..." he hitched, now both of his hands focusing the grip on her waist, securing them both.

"It's fine- ah... Just do it... Mh!" she managed to respond before her thoughts blanked and melted, not caring for the rest. She just wants it too.

ia gritted and moved his hips faster, the smacking of both their buttoms clamped. She jolted, arching her back after reaching the finish several thrusts later. He locked and spurt his seed on her insides, in heat as they both reached their finale.

It was very strange for them to feel both juices mixed on her. Their grips softened sooner, trying to breathe normally and relaxing.

He gently pulled his length off her a few mere minutes, regaining his full senses. He stopped pressing his fingers harshly oh her hips, leaving her overflow with fluids. He blushed embarrassed yet fulfilled that he did something he never knew he would do, but then again, he is also a man.

Kori leaked more, her insides twitching slightly from mere pleasure. She shivered and coaxed from the heat, unable to move properly at the moment. Her vision became blurry from her tearing up in a nice way, but she did not mind any of this, really.

He ran his hand and fingers on her cheek, making her look at him. She responded by carefully reaching his face too, assuring she is alright.

"Now, you really did it..." she managed to say. "You better be responsible..."

She gets to joke even at the strangest moments. He was taken aback for a short while, but then he smiled instead. "Yeah..." Idia shortly answered first. "You really are weird..."

"Weirdly infatuated..." She completed. "I love you."

The female cuddled on to him slowly and drifted to sleep, so tired yet she tried. Before he can even respond, she was unconscious on top of him.

Dear Hades, she is beautiful and kind. Idia still questioned why, but he did not hated her company either. After all, he did like her since then. "I love you too, Kori."

He said that straightly exposing his feelings, even if she cannot hear it. He fixed the blanket to cover both of them, carefully not waking her up. Her warmth somehow completed his cold presence. His constant nervousness washed because she made him feel secured.

His hand tipped slowly on his virtual monitor, messaging Ortho to not bother him and Kori for the mean time. He can't have his brother wake her rest too, and ruin their rare private time. The sooner he is done, he embraced and inhaled her scent, causing him to be comfortably drowsy, and followed her sleep after.


End file.
